1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cover assembly for cover portions of a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates a cover assembly overlies the ends of a front bicycle hub and/or encloses the front fork of a bicycle.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.
In particular, the bicycle frame and the front fork are constantly being modified and/or improved depending upon their use. Moreover, these parts are often designed to be aesthetically pleasing to the rider. In other words, it is often desirable to produce bicycles that are attractive to the rider. In addition, many riders desire a bicycle that looks different than other bicycles. Many bicycle frames are designed to have a distinctive and attractive appearance. However, the front bicycle fork is typically design with very few ornamental features. In other words, front bicycle forks are typically designed only to carry out their intended function. This has resulted in most front bicycle forks looking alike.
Thus, if a rider wants to change the appearance of the bicycle, the rider can add various accessories to the vehicle such as fenders, lights, reflectors, etc. However, most of these accessories do not effect of the overall look of the front portion of the bicycle. More specifically, the overall appearance of the bicycle is typically dictated by the look of the front fork. These accessories do not typically change the appearance of the front fork.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a bicycle fork cover that changes the ornamental appearance of a bicycle. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a cover assembly that changes the ornamental appearance of the bicycle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cover assembly that is covers the ends of a front bicycle hub.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cover assembly that is covers the tubes of a front bicycle fork.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cover assembly that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cover assembly that is relatively easy to install and/or replace.
The foregoing objects can be attained by providing a cover assembly comprising a right hub cover section and a left hub cover section. The right hub cover section has a right side wall configured to cover a right hub end, and at least one right lower fastening element. The left hub cover section has a left enlarged part configured to cover a left hub end, and at least one left lower fastening element.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the foregoing objects can be attained by providing a cover assembly comprising an outside cover portion, an inside cover portion and upper fastening elements that couple the outside cover portion and the inside cover portion to a bicycle frame. The outside cover portion includes a right outside fork tube cover section, and a left outside fork tube cover section. The inside cover portion includes a right inside fork tube cover section, and a left inside fork tube cover section. The upper fastening elements are coupled to the outside cover portion and the inside cover portion.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the cover assembly overlies the ends of a front bicycle hub and encloses the fork tubes of the front fork of the bicycle. Preferably, the cover assembly can be installed without physically altering the bicycle frame.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.